From Boys to Men
by AkumuKitarina
Summary: Vincent and OC friend growing up and learning all about the joys of love and life. I do not own Final Fantasy 7.


From Boys to Men

Vincent Valentine – Final Fantasy 7

~Middle School~

"Hey Lauren come play catch with me!" A young Vincent Valentine called standing on her front yard. He was kind of a geeky kid with a thin build; red eyes and black hair but he had one true friend and that was Lauren Crescent.

"Yeah hang on I gotta grab my glove," Lauren called back running from her open window to grab her baseball glove and go play with her only friend. She was considered an outcast because of her long silver hair and glowing gold eyes, given to her thanks to an experiment her older sister Lucrecia Crescent had done to her.

Lauren had a dream to become a Shinra scientist and she was highly intelligent when she applied herself to something however getting her to apply herself to anything was usually the challenge. She had excellent grades in school all perfect to be exact and it made it hard for her to make friends.

"Hey goldie you ready to go play?" Vincent asked when she slid to a halt in front of him.

"Yeah I'm ready to go when you are red." Lauren replied. It was an inside joke between them to greet each other with a nickname based on eye colour.

Both kids at 12 were considered outcasts and though Vincent planned to become a Turk right now nobody took him seriously at least anybody outside of Lauren. "Hey Lauren I don't really feel like playing catch I kinda just used it as an excuse to get you to come outside and hang out with me." Vincent admitted looking down at his feet.

"No worries I don't really feel like playing catch either I just came outside cause it was you who wanted to play catch. Let's go down to the river and just sit and relax," Lauren said taking Vincent's hand and pulling him towards the river.

Lauren didn't notice the blush that spread across his face when she took his hand but by the time she turned to look at him it was gone. Even if he was still just a boy who didn't know very much Vincent was positive about one thing, he liked Lauren as more than a friend. He was nervous about talking to her about it but he just had to know how she felt about him. He didn't care if she just wanted to stay friends he just had to know how she felt it was driving him mad not knowing.

Once they got to the river Lauren sat down at the edge and Vincent sat beside her. Lauren sighed and lay back crossing her arms behind her head as she looked up at the clouds passing by overhead. Vincent did the same trying to stay calm as he prepared to ask her how she felt about him.

"Hey Lauren," Vincent said as a way to start the conversation.

"Yes Vincent?" Lauren asked turning her head to the side to look at him.

"Do you like me?" He blurted his face reddening a little.

"Of course I do you're my best friend after all." Lauren replied turning her face to look back up at the clouds in the sky above her.

"I mean like do you like me as more than a friend?" Vincent said turning onto his side to look at her.

"I dunno, I guess that I do I mean you're the only boy who even talks to me at all. And I have always been drawn to the colour of your eyes and the cuteness of your smile. So I guess that I like you as more than a friend." Lauren replied also rolling onto her side so that she was facing him.

Vincent didn't say anything as he leaned forward and kissed her suddenly. Lauren didn't freak out she just calmly albeit shyly kissed him back. Vincent slid over so that he was touching her body with his in places as he pushed her lightly onto her back.

That was when Lauren snapped, "Whoa what the hell do you think you're doing Vincent?!" her eyes were angry and confused and her voice was harsh and mean.

"I was going to make out with you like I've seen some of the other guys doing with girls." Vincent said simply.

"I'm your best friend Vincent not your girlfriend there is a big difference thank you very much. And you know what I don't want to see you at my house anymore this month, later." Lauren yelled grabbing her glove and taking off running all the way back to her house in tears.

~High School Junior Year~

"Hey Lauren haven't seen you at practice lately you suddenly quitting cheerleading?" Rebecca Sears asked walking up to Lauren's locker. Lauren and Rebecca had been named most likely to be cheer captains.

"Becca I was only filling in for Sara until her arm healed which it has I am so not the cheerleading type, my focus is elsewhere." Lauren replied closing her locker and turning to face Rebecca.

"Oh well you were far better than her and we kinda miss having you around on the team you know," Rebecca said looking down at her feet nervously. She knew that Lauren was very strong and smart but she had been ordered to do this or else she was never going to be able to go to the coolest kids in high school's party this weekend.

"Becca just get it over with now, egg and slushie me so I can go clean it out before I have to go home." Lauren said turning knowing eyes on Rebecca.

Rebecca nodded and whispered sorry before saying loudly, "Here loser brought you a gift." She then cracked an egg on top of Lauren's head before throwing two slushie's in her face one red the other purple. Lauren screamed so that Rebecca would get the attention that she needed to be able to go to the party this weekend. "Later loser," Rebecca said turning on her heel and stalking away like she thought she was queen bitch.

"Wonderful the red ones take forever to remove from white shirts, just fucking perfect." Lauren said turning and heading for the girl's washroom to try and clean herself up some before heading home. The slushie had her eyes burning and she accidently walked right into somebody.

"Jesus watch where you people fucking walk," An all too familiar voice cussed.

"Sorry I just got slushied and I am kinda having trouble seeing right now is all. My apologies Valentine." Lauren said moving to grab her textbooks from the floor.

"Oh Lauren it's you I thought it was one of those blonde bimbos trying to piss me off again….. Wow you look like shit do you want a hand?" Vincent asked helping pick up her books.

"No I got it I mean this isn't the first time I've had a slushie thrown in my face." Lauren said going to walk past him now that she had her books again.

Vincent grabbed her arm pulling her close to him before licking some of the sticky mixture from her cheek. "Let me help you," He whispered before taking another lick from her cheek.

"Vincent stop playing games I need to get this shit out of my eyes before I go blind," Lauren hissed but he still refused to let her go.

Vincent lowered his head again only this time he brushed his lips over hers softly before pulling her into his arms and kissing her more deeply. Lauren pushed against his chest trying to get him to stop but when he refused to let her go she sighed giving in and kissing him back as he wiped slushie and egg from her hair. She pressed her body more tightly against his her books falling to the floor as a couple people stopped to stare at them.

Although Vincent was the picture of a geek; Lauren was actually a very beautiful young woman and many guys had asked Lauren out and she had always refused them. She wasn't the type of girl who was looking to date guys who only wanted one thing. Lauren finally had enough of this careful shit and she pushed Vincent back into the locker pressing her body sinfully against his before pulling out of his arms.

"I gotta get home Vincent, you wanna walk me?" Lauren asked noticing all the people watching them. She picked up her books and walked off as if she owned the school and was the hottest girl in it which sadly she was.

Vincent grabbed his stuff and followed her like he was the most popular guy in school and he was her man. He took her books and her hand smiling when she laughed loudly as if he had just told the funniest joke ever. Once they were alone outside she grabbed her books back.

"Uh… Thanks Vincent I'll see you later," Lauren said turning to walk away.

"I'll walk with you; it's been a while since we spent any time together." Vincent said following her. Lauren shrugged but gave him a shy smile as they walked on their way to her house.

"So I hear that you got accepted into the Turks for once you're out of school," Lauren said trying to make polite conversation. She missed just hanging out with and talking to Vincent he had been her best friend at one point but since entering high school everything had seemed to change.

"Yeah I go for training every other weekend right now but once school is totally done I'll be going for the complete training. Is it true that you've been given an offer to join the Shinra labs already?" Vincent asked truly curious as to whether the rumours about her were true.

"Yep, I've already been working there on weekends and holidays. It might not be the most exciting work to some people but it is something that I enjoy doing so what do I really care. Besides someone has to do this kind of job and it might as well be me," Lauren said stopping in front of her house.

"True enough that and you have the intelligence for it so why not, anyways I'll see you around." Vincent said leaving then. He wondered why he had done what he had earlier because he normally didn't act like that. Must be the hormones making him behave like that he thought walking into his own house.

~4 Years Later~

"Well I guess I shouldn't complain I mean after all the recent threats against Shinra lately it kinda only makes sense that they have a Turk assigned to each of the top scientists." Lauren mumbled to herself walking out of the back office segment of her lab to see a Turk standing before her.

Vincent stared at the scientist before noting how beautiful she was her long silver hair was tied up in a high pony tail and her eyes were a bright and shining golden colour. "Hello ma'am my name is Vincent Valentine and I've been assigned to your care." Vincent said bowing his head a little. The woman laughed then her entire face softening as a smile broke across her face.

"It seems you've done very well for yourself, is being a Turk everything you thought it would be?" Lauren asked smiling up at him. She thought she had remembered those eyes and that deep black hair.

"Excuse me?" Vincent asked looking confusedly at the woman.

"Wow have I really changed that much that you don't remember me Vinnie?" Lauren asked using the nickname she had given him when they were children.

His eyes widened in understanding as it finally hit him who stood before him. "Lauren, my god have you ever changed. You've really grown into yourself, and no it was nothing like I thought it would be." Vincent said blushing slightly at having forgotten his best friend in youth.

"I hope that the changes are in a good sense and not negative. Anyways I need to get back to work," Lauren said turning around to go and sit at her computer typing away at a speed which impressed Vincent.

"I assure you that all the changes are in a good sense, you've grown far more beautiful in the last 4 years." Vincent whispered moving to sit beside her. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her body taking in all the changes and just checking her out in general.

"Vinnie must you stare like that it makes me think back to that day in high school after I had been egged and slushied and you decided to treat me as a snack. Not that I mind though," Lauren said turning to face him.

"What can I say I've only wanted to taste and feel you since we were like 12," Vincent said in way of explanation.

"You mean like this," Lauren purred sliding her chair over to him. She leaned forward and gently kissed him while her right hand slid down to his crotch and rubbed against him.

Moaning Vincent shook his head and pushed her away from him. "No not quite come," He pulled on her hand and took her into the closed door office of her lab locking the door. He pushed her up against the wall kissing her roughly while he pressed his body into hers.

Lauren wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. She then slowly slid her hands down his chest snaking her right hand between their bodies petting him again. When he groaned she began to undo his pants letting them drop to the floor around his ankles. "On the cot now Vincent," Lauren muttered into the kiss.

Vincent complied with her demand and moved them over to the cot in her office laying her out on it. He lifted her skirt up over her hips moving her white lab coat out of the way as well. "You ready?" Vincent asked looking down into her eyes as he readied himself at her entrance.

"I was born ready Vincent," Lauren purred rolling into him forcing him in a bit. Nodding Vincent slammed into her tearing her innocence without thinking about it. Lauren bit her lip for a few moments before rolling into him again telling him to start moving.

Vincent took her hint and started a moderate pace delighting in the moans and mewls that left her mouth. "Does it feel good Lauren?" Vincent asked a little nervously afraid to hear her verdict.

"Mmmm….. Vinnie it feels soooo good," Lauren moaned her nails digging into his back through his shirt. She could feel herself rushing towards release and all she could do was sit back and enjoy the ride.

Vincent suddenly began going harder and faster as his own release neared. "Lauren….." Vincent groaned as he came deep within her.

"VINCENT!" Lauren cried following him instantly.

"Lauren I don't want this to be a onetime deal if you don't mind I would like to be with you very much." Vincent whispered after his breathing had returned to normal.

"I wouldn't mind at all. Oh and Vincent it's nice to see that you went from a stupid boy into a wonderful man." Lauren whispered curling into his side and falling asleep.


End file.
